Amants maudits
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: -post saison 8- Tu vois, Cas', nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Nous sommes frères. Nous sommes meilleurs amis. Nous sommes amants maudits.


**Hi! Je vous présente cette fois un court OS sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas si souvent que ça: Dean/Castiel/Sam. Vous comprenez que vous avez à faire à de l'inceste et un petit zeste de Destiel, les p'tits! Mais par contre, désolé, pas de véritable lemon! **

**Cette idée m'est venue spontanément, et il n'y aura pas de suite! Pour cette fic, j'ai essayé un nouveau point de vue qui fait parler deux personnes.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!**

* * *

Nous sommes là, allongés sur un matelas que nous devinons abîmé par nos ébats. Toi entre nous. Sam et Dean Winchester, les amants de Castiel l'Ange. Castiel sans nom, dit-on. Tu as toujours manifesté ton avis de faire partie de notre famille. C'est fait, notre petit Cas'. Tu es des nôtres. Notre grand-frère, notre meilleur ami, notre amant. Tu sommeilles encore, là, entre nos deux corps en sueur, ta tête posée sur l'oreiller. Nous caressons tes cheveux, ils sont indisciplinés, comme les nôtres, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, après ce que nous avons fait cette journée et cette nuit.

Tu bouges contre nous, tu veux nous sentir contre toi, tu veux que l'on te rassure, que l'on te dise qu'on ne t'abandonnera pas comme l'a fait ta vraie famille. Oh Cas', nous te promettons, nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais si toi tu restes à nos côtés. Tes frères n'ont pas eu le choix, ils ont été forcés de t'abandonner. Ils se sont abandonnés eux-même, si nous y réfléchissons bien. Sam et Dean Winchester, réfléchir, comme c'est étrange, mais pourtant c'est vrai.

Pour te donner des réponses, pour te rassurer, nous devons remonter dans l'histoire que nous partageons avec toi, Castiel. La première fois que nous nous sommes avoués notre attirance, la première fois que nous avons partagé un baiser à trois, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour à trois. Il semble que ce nombre, le trois, soit notre nombre préféré. Les trois frères Winchester. Les trois amants maudits. Les trois plus intelligents hommes. Les trois plus beaux gosses selon la gente féminine. Au fond, nous rions de cela car ce n'est que toi qui nous intéresse, et pas les filles.

Tu te souviens de ce soir là, n'est-ce pas, Cas'? Tu te souviens du soir où tu es venu à nous, blessé, en pleurs? Le soir où tu as révélé ta nature humaine après des millions d'années passées à cacher au reste de ta famille ce que tu ressentais. Le soir où tout a changé, car nous ne savions comment te consoler. Sam et Dean Winchester n'ont jamais su consoler quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas ce soir là que tout allait changer, même pour te consoler toi. Ce soir là, nous t'avons juste pris dans nos bras. Nous t'avons consolé. Nous avons embrassé ton cou, tes lèvres, ton torse...partout.

Ce soir là tu t'es abandonné à nos désirs, tu nous as laissé faire de toi un homme, un vrai. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Nous étions toujours étonné qu'un beau gosse céleste comme toi n'ais jamais eu de relation sexuelle. Ce soir là, tu nous as fait confiance et tu nous as laissé souiller ton corps. Tu nous as dit que nous ne l'avions pas souillé, mais nous le pensons toujours. Comment avons-nous osé te détourner de ta nature? Comment avons-nous osé toucher un corps aussi pur qui ne mérite pas tant de souffrances?

Nous sommes maudits, Cas'. Et ce soir là, en faisant de nous tes amants, tu nous as laissé faire de toi le troisième frère maudit. Nous étions réticents à poursuivre cette relation au début, tu te souviens? Sam et Dean Winchester, amants dans le même lit, amants d'un autre. Ca fait bizarre quand nous y pensons, car nous sommes frères de sang, et avec toi frères de cœur. Explique-nous Cas', comment avons-nous pu nous toucher entre nous? La passion sans doute. Notre passion pour nous. Notre passion pour toi. Nous avons aimé sentir tes frissons, Cas'.

Nous nous remémorons cette nuit, alors que tu dors entre nous, que ton nez vient taquiner un de nos corps. Nous ne savons plus qui est qui. Nous partageons nos souvenirs, nous te les contons. Ce soir là, Cas', nous t'avons pris ta pureté avec une tendresse que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Nos corps s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit, comme aujourd'hui. Nos bouches avaient parcourus ton corps, ton sexe, tes lèvres. Nos mains avaient caressé ta virilité, ton torse, ton dos balafré. Nos désirs étaient entrés en toi, comme aujourd'hui.

Tu vois Cas', nous ne t'abandonnerons pas parce que nous sommes dépendants à toi. Tu es nôtre. Nous sommes tiens. Nous sommes amants depuis la chute des anges, Castiel. Nous sommes trois à veiller sur les autres. Nous sommes deux à veiller sur la petite frimousse que tu arbores chaque jour sans te rendre compte de l'effet que tu nous produit. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est te rendre heureux, Castiel. Là, dans ce lit, nous te protégeons de tout. Nous te rendons heureux. Nous voyons ton sourire et ton regard amoureux sur nous. Tu te réveilles, notre petit Cas' rien qu'à nous.

Nous te le promettons, Castiel. Nous t'embrassons passionnément, chacun à notre tour, parce que nous voulons te prouver que nous, les Winchester, nous t'aimons à part égale et que nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Nous te le promettons, entends-nous, frère de cœur.

Nous sommes trois frères. Nous sommes trois meilleurs amis. Nous sommes trois amants maudits.


End file.
